The Wild Children
by Can't-Live-Without-NUTELLA
Summary: Clary lives in California. Her life is perfect. But when her dad decides to make renovations to their house, she has to live with her mom for a while. She will live through a bunch of drama, heartbreak, and happiness. Summary is bad but give the story a try. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Prolouge

**A/N Hey guys! So this is my second fanfic for the TMI fandom and the first one to include CLACE and SIZZY. Hope you enjoy!**

"Goodbye Clare-Bear" Simon said solemnly as he hugged Clary. Clary chuckled and shook her head.

"Simon I will be back, it's just until the renovations for the house are done." Simon nodded but then shook his head.

"Doesn't mean I'm going to miss you less." He said as Valentine and Lilith walked in.

"You ready, Clary?" Valentine, Clary's dad, asked. Clary nodded. Lilith, Clary's stepmom, walked over and hugged Clary.

"Take care and don't hesitate to call me okay?" She said as she pulled away.

"Okay and you take care too after all you are pregnant with twins. I heard it's so much harder than a normal pregnancy. Oh and call me near the time you're going to give birth. I want to be there. Okay?" Clary said. Lilith nodded, then turned towards Valentine.

"Okay, let's go Lissa before you miss your flight." He said and grabbed Clary's bags. Clary pouted.

"Dad! I told you not to call me Lissa! Just call me Clary" She whined. Valentine just chuckled and left to go put her bags in the car. Clary said her last goodbyes and followed Valentine to the car.

"Wait! Dad…. Is my baby at Mom's house yet?" She asked. There was few minutes of awkward silence when Valentine finally broke the silence.

"Your baby?" He replied confused.  
"Yea you know, Jai" She said but when she realized Valentine wouldn't understand she said.

" My motorcycle" The look of confusion on Valentine's face disappeared.

"Yes Lissa. Your mom has it for you in the small garage." He said as Clary nodded (ignoring the name). Clary was going to go to Jocelyn's (her mom) house in New York because Valentine was having someone renovate their house. Clary's older twin brothers, Jonathan and Sebastian, live with her mom while Clary lives with her dad.

"Where were you guys going to stay, again?" She asked curiously. Valentine thought a bit.

"I forgot." He said. Then at the same time both of them burst out laughing. The car ride was like that all the way to the airport.

 **A/N Sooo did you guys like it? I'm working on the second one right now soo heads up guys!**

 **Review, Favorite, and Follow**


	2. The Stupid Mistake

Once Clary was settled in her seat she checked her phone for any texts. She had one which was from her mom saying that her twin brothers are going to pick her up. She quickly replied then put her phone on airplane mode. It was going to be a long ride. She put her against her headrest and closed her eyes, soon she will be in New York. Before long she fell asleep to the sound of faint humming coming from the plane.

An announcement that they were landing woke Clary up. She wiped her eyes and got ready for landing. After 5 minutes she was out of the plane. She went to get her luggage and then went to the exit. Clary looked for a sign that said her name or nickname. When she couldn't find any she looked for two white blonde haired boys. She couldn't see them so she pulled out her phone to call. There was no answer. Normally she would've have left but since her mom and step -dad moved to a different house she didn't know where it was. She sat down and hoped someone would come soon.

Jonathan felt like there was something missing. He felt like they were supposed to do something. He turned to his twin, Sebastian.

"Seb?"

"Yea?" Sebastian replied.

"I feel like we were supposed to do something, but I forgot." He said worried. Sebastian laughed.

"You were probably supposed to do this dishes and forgot again." Jonathan nodded yet was still worried that it might have been important. They both hopped in separate cars and drove to football practice.

Meanwhile Clary was at the airport. Her phone had died out a few minutes. She was worried that something must've happened. She looked around. Still no sign of anyone she knew. She sighed, of course, they would forget. She pulled out her sketchbook and started to draw.

Football practice was over and the whole team was coming over to hang out. Jonathan still couldn't get his mind off of the thing they were supposed to do. He checked his phone and saw 3 missed calls from Clary. Just then he remembered, they were supposed to pick Clary around 4. It was 6 and she was probably really mad right now.

"Dude! Sebastian I remembered what it was." He yelled to his brother who was already at his car.

"What was it?" He asked curious.

"We were supposed to pick up Clary from the airport at 4." He yelled. Sebastian was suddenly rushing everybody(the team) in the car. He turned to Jonathan.

"Well hurry! She's probably really pissed." Jonathan ran to his car which was already filled with half of his team mates. They drove off to the direction of the airport. The team was wondering who Clary was and why she was at the airport.

After what seemed like forever Clary saw her two doofus brothers and sighed in relief. She walked up to them seeming innocent but then punched them in the stomach. They doubled over in pain.

"Why did you have to do that Clare-Bear?" Sebastian asked. Clary chuckled.

"Why do you think? Maybe it's because you left me here for more than 2 hours." She said dangerously calm. Both her brothers shivered in fear. Then she smiled at the football team.

"Hello, I'm Clary Morgenstern and don't mess with me." She said innocently. And that was her first impression to the team.

 **A/N Hope you guys liked it. Sorry for the long wait my internet crashed ;)**

 **Review, Favorite, and Follow.**


	3. Introduction and a Surprise

The whole team was interested in this girl. No one knew her and the twins never told any of them about her. Clary dragged Jonathan and Sebastian to the cars then turned to them.

"Now explain to me why you were late and why there is a football team here with you." She said her arms crossed. Both boys scratch the back of their necks and looked at each other.

"Well…" Jonathan started and looked at Sebastian again.

"We forgot that we were supposed to pick you up and we went to football practise and Jonathon only remembered when we were coming home." Sebastian said picking up from the place Jonathan started.

"And then Sebastian said that the whole football should hang out at our house so that's why they are here." Jonathan said. Clary slowly nodded and then went in the car leaving Jonathan and Sebastian to put her luggage in the back of the cars. She was in between two of the members in the backseat.

"So what are your names?" She asked trying to make conversation. Both looked at her. There was so much tension that you can slice it with a chainsaw.

"I'm Sebastian Jr." The one on her left said. She nodded and turned to the one in the right.

"I'm Alec." As soon as he said that Clary did a double take.

"Your full name is Alexander right?" She asked suspicious. When he nodded she hugged him. Alec was shocked.

"It's so nice to finally meet you. Magnus talks about you all the time , which I think is cute, I just never imagined seeing you this soon." She said in one breath. Alec blushed.

"Wh-what did he say?" He asked. Clary shrugged.

"I mean he said that you're playing hard to get but I know better. You're just too shy and you're avoiding him." Alec's eyes widened.

"I used to be like you until I met Bat. Bat knew that and he brought out the wild stuff in me. God. He- he broke up with me saying that I was ready for the world and shit but- but I knew it wasn't because of that. He moved away the day after. I never heard of him ever again." Clary explained. Bat was her first boyfriend and no one ever forgets their first boyfriend/girlfriend. Alec nodded.

Once everyone was in the house and Clary had her luggage in her room, they sat down to eat something. The scene before Clary was chaotic. Jonathan was ordering pizza. A golden guy (literally) was chasing Sebastian. Alec was talking to a kid with brown hair. There was paper airplanes flying all over the place. Her eyes skimmed over the rest of the players when they landed on a boy who looked familiar. She tilted her head trying to figure out why he looked so familiar. Then she had an idea. She went over to Jonathan and explained that she doesn't know any of these people and that everyone should introduce themselves. Jonathan nodded then clapped bringing everyone's attention to him.

"Guys! So I don't know if you know but this is Sebastian's and my sister." He started. "And she doesn't know most of you so you guys will be telling her your name and a thing you like." He said smiling, clearly excited. Clary rolled her eyes.

"So since you know my name already, I'll tell you one thing that not even Jonathan and Sebastian know." She said then lift her shirt. Just enough to show a tattoo on her side. There were some words which were love is to destroy and to be loved is to be destroyed. Then there was a design looping around it. The team looked shocked. Clary was 16 not 18.

"Cl-CLary when did you get a tattoo?" Sebastian ask eyes still on the tattoo.

"Few months ago, I convinced Lilith to convince dad to allow me to get a tattoo." She explained. And then she covered it up again smirking.

"Anyways you turn guys" She said looking at them. The golden guy she saw from before stood up.

"I'm Jace Herondale, Alec's adopted brother and I am probably the most attractive person you will ever meet" He said stretching his hand out. Clary scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Totally" She said sarcasm dripping from her voice. Jace looked shocked. Clary looked at him more carefully. This guy was literally golden. His golden hair was in waves almost reaching his shoulders but not quite. His eyes were the most unusual thing ever. They were actually golden and she was not kidding. She shook her head. Next was the guy that looked super familiar.

"I'm Raphael and I got a tattoo too." He said the pulled up his sleeve and showed the same tattoo as Clary's.

"Raphael!" Clary said shocked. He smirked and then hugged her.

"I missed you, baby." He whispered. Clary nodded and pulled apart from him only to kiss him. The team was shocked.

"I missed you too, babe" She said looking into her eyes. Raphael turned around. The twins were fuming and the others were frozen in place.

"No wonder you didn't date any other girl when you came." Sebastian Jr said.

"We thought you were gay." Jace added. Raphael laughed shaking his head.

"What the hell! Clary Why didn't you tell me that you were dating Raphael?" Sebastian asked.

"He changed a lot since I last saw him. I didn't recognize him but I knew he looked familiar." She said then turned to Raphael, touching his hair.

"Long hair suits you better than a buzz cut." She said. **(A/N I don't know why I made him have a buzz cut.)**

"I'm Alec and I'm gay." Alec said in a monotone voice. Clary giggled.

"I already know that." She said. Alec thought a bit and then shrugged.

"I don't know what else to say." he replied.

"Alec's boring… I'm Jordan and I love werewolves." A guy with wolfish features said.

"No wonder, you kinda look like one" She said. Jordan bowed as a gesture of thanks and then sat down. Sebastian Jr. shrugged and stood up.

"I'm Sebastian Verlac but you can call me Sebastian Jr. One thing about me is that I am better at getting girls than Jace." He said. Jace fumed. Obviously Jace didn't think like that. Once the rest of the team introduced themselves, they ate the pizza that Jon ordered.

 **A/N Guys I PROMISE this is going to be CLACE not Claphael. Just trust me. I also made Sebastian two different people because they are technically different people. There's the real Sebastian Verlac who was murdered by Jonathan who then pretended to be Sebastian. This is by far my longest chapter/story Hope you guys liked it!**

 **Review, Favorite, and Follow**


	4. Get a room!

It had been 2 weeks since Clary had come and Jace couldn't take his eyes off of her. Every time she was near him, Jace fought the urge to touch her. Hell, even when she was in the room he couldn't stop staring at her. He had thought that no one had noticed but soon the gang except Clary and Raphael cornered him..

"Jace we know you like her." Isabelle who met Clary two days after Clary came to New York said.

"Wh-what no! She has a boyfriend." He denied. Sebastian was just about to say something when Clary and Raphael barged in.

"Hey guys we have some news!" Clary said more like yelled. Jonathan panicked.

"You-You're not pre-pregnant are you?" He asked. Raphael laughed.

"No dude. Clary and I are officially over." He said. Clary punched him in the arm.

"I was going to tell them." She pouted. Everyone was shocked.

"Wh-why?" Isabelle asked.

"Well you see, Izzy when we got back together it didn't take long to realize that we were better off friends because Raphael here was so much like a brother to me. We decided to wait a little longer to see if it would still work. It didn't so we ended it on mutual feelings." Clary explained. They both sat down. As chatter began again. Izzy turned to Jace and did the suggestive eyebrows. Jace rolled his eyes. He stared at Clary. Clary having felt someone's gaze turned to see who it was. Jace smirked. He motioned for her to follow him. Jace stood up and made his way outside. Once outside he waited for Clary to come. Once she was in sight he started talking.

"So uh Clary, Izzy's been pressuring me about this. I-I like you and I think that we should go out." He said.

"Izzy pressured you to ask me out?" Clary asked skeptically.

"No no I was going to ask you out originally but you were with Raphael. I genuinely like you. So do you want to go out?" He said. Clary laughed.

"I guess I mean I don't know" She said.

"So is that a no or a yes?" He asked impatiently.

"That's a yes." She said. Jace stepped closer and touched Clary's cheek.

"So I guess I should give my girlfriend a kiss." He said looking deeply into her eyes smirking. Clary smirked back.

"I guess so" She said and closed the gap between the two. It started out slow but soon Jace put his hands on her waist and pressed his body against Clary's. Clary boldly licked Jace's bottom lip making him groan and open his mouth. She stroked his tongue with hers coaxing him join the battle for dominance. Soon Jace won and was exploring her mouth with his tongue. Clary moaned and then tangled her hands into his hair and pulled on it. Jace's hands started roaming up and down her thighs. They were soon interrupted.

"Get a room you too!" A voice called to them. They both pulled away, blushing madly. That was the beginning of a great relationship. Both Clary and Jace realized that.

 **A/N Hello guys! I know it's been really long. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

 **Review, Favorite, and Follow**


	5. AN

I will not be continuing my other TMI stories. I want to do 1 story at a time starting with This is not a Fairytale. Then I will move on to the Wild Children then We are Destined to be together. After those stories are finished I will be making new ones. Do not expect this to just take 5 weeks. It's going to probably take a year. After all I'm writing one story at a time. I will try to update as frequently as possible but I'm ground for life so I am allowed only an hour on the internet and that's for homework. I will try to update during school when I have a computer. Sorry for any inconvenience.

Can't-Live-Without-NUTELLA


End file.
